So Nice So Smart
by SNspaz
Summary: When Suki and Sokka have a row, Toph is there to pick Sokka back up. What she doesn't count on is Sokka asking for girl advice. A One-way Tokka and a Sukka.
1. The Row

Sokka's PoV So Nice So Smart

Summary: When Suki and Sokka have a row, Toph is there to help pick Sokka back up, and possibly save his chances at having a relationship. A one-way Tokka, and a Sukka.

Author's Note: This is my first Avatar fan fiction, so I thought I'd give a Tokka fic a shot. Please rate and comment, any advice and/or creative criticism is welcomed. This is rated T, for safety. Oh, and if you want a song to go with it, "So nice so smart" by Kimya Dawson is where I got the title.

1. The Row

Sokka's PoV

This was, without a doubt, the stupidest thing I have ever done. And that comes from a long line of stupid.

It's official, I suck.

Who, in their _right mind _actually lies, and then admits to lying, about forgetting their…"Month-iversary"? Seriously, Sokka, you moron. She's like the _only _girl you've had who hasn't died, and there you go, ticking her off. _Idiot. _

"_Sokka," Suki said, sitting down next to me. "Do you know what day it is?"_

_I didn't know. But the way she was looking at me, I knew it must be important, and if I said I knew, I would be rewarded._

Pause in the memory process. That last bit makes me sound like a pig. But I'm not, I swear. It's just a logical thought process when dating a warrior. Reward: Kissing, and being allowed to live another day. Punishment: Severe death and/or torture.

Which would YOU pick?

Yeah, I thought so.

"_Sure." I said, smoothly._

I am the epitome of smooth. Brightness, on the other hand…Well, obviously not. But I am smooth, and that must count for _something_.

_She moved a bit closer, and I took her hand. It was soft and warm in mind, but I knew in an instant, it could become a lethal weapon. _

_I decided to play with her._

"_Do _you _know what day it is?"_

_She grinned. "Of course."_

"_Remind me." I said, laying my head on hers._

_She moved quicker than you could blink. _

"_You don't remember, do you?" She accused._

"_I do." I said, defensively._

"_Then what day is it?" Her voice was pure venom._

_I was drowning in very deep water here._

"_It's…uh, it's—"_

"_It's our one month anniversary!" She shouted, standing up on the wooden dock._

"_That's what I was going to say!" I said weakly._

"_You FORGOT."_

_I could almost see the smoke radiating from her ears._

_I decided to cut my losses._

"_Yes," I said, hanging my head. "I'm sorry."_

_And then do you know what she did? She shoved me off the dock, and into the water._

_And no, I didn't see that coming._

Usually, Suki is very sweet and understanding. However…I guess when circumstances change…yikes.

A lot of girls are like that.

Katara.

Suki.

…I don't really know any other girls.

Except Toph…but she's the same almost all of the time.

Which is 4 foot 9 inches of pure evil.

Maybe I'll give girls a break and be a confirmed bachelor. Or maybe a hermit. That could be cool, too. Walking around in my underwear all day, with no one to stop me. Aang and Zuko could come over a lot, and we could pal around and do guy stuff.

Yeah…

Toph's PoV

There he is, just sitting there.

Poor, poor loser.

I walk toward him, sensing his low vibrations in the earth. He's upset, and it's hardly a wonder why. Suki was complaining to Katara almost all day.

On the bright side, Katara didn't have time to complain to me all day.

Honestly, I keep hoping Suki will have had enough of Sokka's…Sokka-ness, and just leave our group.

…yeah, I hope they break up.

And I'm pretty sure everyone knows it.

Everyone except Sokka, anyway. He never notices anything though.

I sat down next to him, and let my feet dangle over the water.

"What?" He asked, irritably.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still breathing."

I'm pretty sure he smiled, his vibrations lifted a bit. I try not to read into it, even though I desperately want to. _Pathetic, Toph. _

"I'm ok."

"If you say so." I reply lightly. I can tell he's lying, and he knows it.

"I messed up."

"Big time." I agree.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better." His sarcasm is among his best features.

"Well, it's true." I say, offhandedly. Although I want to scream it in his ear and hug the gods for making him tick Suki off. Maybe this _could_ end.

From back at camp, another irritated cry rings. I feel Sokka wince.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I ask, trying not to sound too quick to say it, trying not to seem eager.

"Sure." He says miserably. He stands up, and he holds his hand down to me.

I can help myself up. But…if he's offering…what the hey?

I take his hand, and he holds it surely as he pulls me to my feet.

I hope only I can feel my pulse radiating in the small, kind gesture.

Keeping my hopes down is starting to get difficult.


	2. Difference in Opinion

2

2. Difference in opinion

Sokka's PoV

I help Toph up off the dock, and we start walking off, angling away from camp. I hate myself for asking, but I have to know. I'm too curious for my own good.

"Do…do you know what she's saying?"

"I'm surprised you _don't." _Toph said, sounding a little surprised. "I think everyone in a 10 mile radius knows what she's saying."

I laughed in spite of myself. I know I shouldn't really be making fun of Suki, but Toph is right. She is pretty loud when she's angry. Actually, now that I think about it, Toph never really seemed to like Suki. She's always saying something…well, not nice, about her. Always making fun of her. I should be telling Toph off for teasing her, and here I am laughing.

I am the worst boyfriend ever. That's the second bad move in the course of twenty-four hours.

No wonder my first girlfriend turned into the moon.

"She's saying she can't believe you forgot your…month-iversary." Toph sniggered. "And how you would lie to her, la de da…"

"That's it?" Seriously? "For the past day, that's all she's said?"

"Yup." Toph said, her nose wrinkling. "All day long. Over and over again. Only stopping to cry a tear or two."

Great. That's just…great.

"Honestly, I don't know why you go out with her. She's so annoying." Toph said, sounding annoyed.

"She's not annoying!" I protested. "She's just got a strong personality. And I happen to _like _that about her."

"But she's so…blah. All day long. It's kind of like you dating your sister."

"She's not 'blah'. She's a warrior! How could she be 'blah'? And she's nothing like Katara."

"If you say so." Toph said with a sigh.

"Suki is amazing. She's like, the sweetest girl I've ever known."

Toph's face was blank when I said this. I wondered if she was trying not to barf from the excess emotion I was spewing at her.

"Besides," I say lightly, hoping to get her to say something nice. "I remember she saved _your _life once. That should count for something."

I was surprised to see a pink tinge appear on Toph's cheeks as I said this.

Toph's PoV

Of course I remember the day she saved my life. How could I forget? It was one of the most humiliating things to happen to me.

_There I was, walking blindly along an ice path in the middle of Serpent's Pass. I was alone, and the others were calling me from the shore. I was going slowly, because I couldn't see _(duh)_ and it was slippery. _

_I remember hearing the sea roar beside we, and a gust of wind, and then CRACK! My little ice path was destroyed, and I was being sent into the water._ From what Aang had told me, the noise of the sea and the wind was from the sea monster that suddenly lurched from the sea and came crashing down on my path, but of course I couldn't see that.

_Anyway, there I was, blind and soaking wet, in the middle of the sea (sea, lake, what ever), when suddenly I remember: I can't swim. So I start yelling for help, and I hear Sokka yell at me._

_"Don't worry Toph, I'm coming!"_

_I was slipping below the waves then, but I heard a splash that told me someone was coming. Someone that was supposed to be Sokka. _

When I was pulled to the surface, I was so happy to see that boy, that he had been the one to save me, I kissed him.

_Only, it wasn't him. It was his little lover. My worst enemy. _

_I wanted to be back in the water right then. Or better yet, have her be in the water. But no, she saved my life, making her even better in his eyes._

_I think the karma gods hate me._

"Of course I remember." I snap at him, feeling my face go hot. "But I saved _her _life, too, if you recall."

He said nothing, but I could feel him walking with a spring in his step. I wanted to make the earth swallow him up, but I resisted.

"We were even, and now it counts as nothing." I say again.

"Sure it does." He said. "Without her, you could have died. Without you, where would we be today?"

He said it with such pride—pride in me—that I was sure my face was on fire.

"I'm sure you would be fine." I mumbled.

"Where else would we find a blind earth bender? Earth Stadium champ! Really, we couldn't have done a lot of things without you."

If you could burst from pure joy, I would have been better than a million fire benders.

"Which just goes to show," he continued. "that Suki really is a hero."

…did he really have to add that? Really? That stupid, stupid water tribe buffoon. He was supposed to be realizing that _I _was the amazing one! And somehow, he concludes that my awesomeness has something to do with Suki being a hero.

If he keeps this up, I really will let the earth swallow him whole.


	3. Want

3

3. Want

Sokka's PoV

We finally hit a little meadow with a lot of random boulders. I figure we could sit around here. It was pretty far from camp, at least far enough no one would come looking. It looks pretty, there were a lot of flowers everywhere.

It's kind of…romantic, in a way. I might have to bring Suki back here…well, if she ever forgives me.

Which, she won't. Unless I can fix it.

But I can't fix it. I would need a girl's help…and like I said before, I don't know any girls.

Asking Suki is out of the question.

I'd rather never eat meat again than ask Katara for girl advice.

I'd ask Aang or Zuko, but they don't have much luck either.

Who am I forgetting?

Toph's PoV

Look at all the boulders! Jeez, fate is really tempting me today. I've never wanted to send a boulder crashing through Sokka's face so badly before.

Sokka's PoV

……….

……….

…Holy cow! TOPH is a girl.

How weird. Toph…is a girl. A girl who I am alone with…Who knows how to be a girl without being…girly. She's a really cool girl, actually. And here we are, in a secluded, romantic setting…anyone else and this could be awkward.

Good thing we aren't like that.

I watch her sit on a boulder, looking without seeing into the flowers.

"Toph, you're a girl."

"Good job, meat for brains."

"Seriously though." I'm getting excited now. I could get help for my…girl issues. "I can't believe I just realized that."

Toph's PoV

Do you remember what I said about never wanting to crash a boulder through his stupid head this bad before? I lied. _This _takes the cake.

He didn't realize I was a girl? SERIOUSLY? How obvious does someone need to make themselves before the bologna head gets it?

Just for your information, I deserve a medal for this, because it took every ounce of self control not to kill him.

Really.

I would have sold my soul to the fire lord to kill him right then and there.

But I didn't. I spared his low, scummy life. Even though he didn't deserve it.

Like I said, I deserve a medal.

Sokka's PoV

Uh oh.

It only took me a second to realize I'd said the exact wrong thing.

Her little face darkened for just a fraction of a second, and I started to stutter my apologies.

"I-I mean, not that you're not a girl, because you are—" Well duh, Sokka. " I just meant, I mean, what I meant was—"

"You mean, you don't really see me as a girl, because to you 'girls' are what you would consider dating…or your sister." Her voice was almost monotone.

I don't like the way she's says it, or the way it sounds…but it's true.

"Well, maybe not exactly like that—"

"No, it's ok." She said. "I get it. Why would you want to date, you know…me? When you could have Suki or that chick who turned into the moon?"

Toph's PoV

Yeah, I'm kinda sorta fishing for compliments, praying with my whole heart he'll get started on a huge rant on how he would date me, on how any guy would be lucky to date me, and then realize he's in love with me.

"Toph," He says it so sweet…like the sound of a gentle rain, or a soft blanket on a cold day.

Wow, I should write poetry.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you. Really."

Hehehehe. My prayers must have been heard! His voice like sugar or, or…I don't know. But man does it feel good!

"It's more likely that no one wants me." He says glumly.

I want to slap you. Slap you _so _hard.

"Which is why I really, really need to fix things with Suki. She…she likes me. And I don't want to lose her."

I must have got God's answering machine instead. My prayer obviously wasn't turning out right.

"Will you help me, Toph? I really need a girl's help, and I don't have anyone else to turn to."

Whoa, talk about a crossroads. I could help him and watch him be happy, which is something I really do want for him, contrary to popular belief. I could watch him be happy with _her, _and be miserable myself. Or I can shamelessly tear their relationship limb from limb, take him for myself, and deal with his tears for a bit.

………well, I know which I'd _rather _do. But for Sokka…

I can feel him staring at me, hopeful.

Sokka's PoV

Please, Toph. I really need you right now.

"I know you don't like Suki," I say quickly, "but I was hoping maybe you'd put that aside, just for a bit."

I'm talking to my hands now, suddenly shy. She's stone stiff on the boulder.

"Please, Toph. I…I really need you right now."

I hear a teeny, tiny, sigh from her.

"I'll help you." She says, sounding tired and small.

I can't help myself. I leap off the flowered floor and wrap my arms around her. She stiffens, but surprisingly doesn't pull away. When I finally let go, her face is beat red.

"Thank you so, so much. You don't know—"

"Yeah, I know." She says, looking in the direction of her feet. "So what is it you want me to tell you?"

Toph's PoV

"Tell me how to win her love." He's blushing, I'm sure of it, be he doesn't waver.

Sokka, I'm sure you already have. It's just you. You can be infuriating at times, but it's impossible not to love you.

"Well, this is going to be hard work." I say in what I hope is a bored voice.

His arms wrap around me again, and I'm sure I'll faint. All the air is knocked out of me.

I pretend not to care as he pulls away.

"I won't let you down." He says bravely.

Sure, Sokka, sure.


	4. Ask Alice

Author's Note: Thanks for all who are reading and reviewing

Author's Note: Thanks for all who are reading and reviewing! The support is great. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it. Enjoy chapter 4.

4. Ask Alice

Sokka's PoV

"Tell me…tell me what I did wrong, first." I begin, desperate to start fixing my female challenged ways.

" Well," She says, slowly. "It was forgetting an important day, and then lying about it."

Well _I_ could have told you that.

"Well duh! But what did I do _wrong_?"

"Sokka," Toph says impatiently. "The month-iversary may seem stupid to you, but to her it's important! It's a symbol of your commitment. Treating it like any other day is a big no-no." She takes a deep breath. "And plus, you _did _lie to her. Boyfriends shouldn't lie to their girlfriends." She's sounding a little bitter.

"Ok…"

"So next time don't forget! And _don't _lie to her."

"But how can I remember?"

"Write it down, bird brain! It's called a calendar."

"Oh." Somehow, that seemed like the obvious answer after she said it. Why couldn't I have though of that?

I look back at her, waiting for more. She looks a little conflicted. Finally, quietly, she starts again.

"Do you…do you remember the day you first kissed her?"

I remember quite well, actually. I was in a dress.

"Sure. You see, she was teaching me how to—"

Toph put her hand up, a signal to stop. "I don't want to know. Do you remember the _date _you first kissed her?"

Actually…yeah, I do. I had had it all planned out, we were stopping on Kyoshi Island for a day, and by the next day, the 11th, we were supposed to be on our way to the Northern Water Tribe. However…Aang had other plans.

"It was the 11th of November."

Toph's PoV

"Oh."

Why did he have to remember that? WHY couldn't he have forgotten?

Curse you, gods of Karma.

"Well, then, you're in luck. Today is the 11th."

"…but it's May."

"That's why you say," I put on a deep voice "Gee Suki, its been, like, a year and six months since we first kissed."

He stares at me, mouth probably hanging open.

"I know. I'm a genius."

"Yeah." He sounds impressed.

I grin. Finally, he's recognizing my true potential.

"So that's all I have to say? Just, 'its been a year and six months since we first kissed?'"

"No…you'll need to something else."

"Like what?"

"Like something, you know, romantic." I grumble.

"I'm not a very…romantic person."

"I hadn't noticed." I say flatly.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm in this situation."

And I don't appreciate that you're asking me these questions, but do you see _me _complaining? No. Because you "needed me." You're such a sucker, Toph.

I take a deep, deep, breath before continuing.

"You need to, you know, appeal to her…you know." Oh no. No! I can't even speak! Come back, faltering voice, please. And it doesn't help that this topic is beyond humiliating.

"Her…what?" He's honestly lost. Bless him, the goon.

"Her…you know…her…fantasies." I cringe.

He blanched. His voice cracked. "_Fantasies?"_

"Yeah, you know," I say quickly. "Nothing too hard. It's just every girl has a dream about a guy doing something sweet."

"Oh. But how do you know what Suki's is?"

"Well, there are some common themes. A guy playing them a song on guitar, kissing them in a really sweet way in a wicked spot, just stuff like that."

"I could try to play guitar, I guess." He says slowly. " I probably wouldn't be very good though."

"It's the effort that counts."

Sokka's PoV

"That's good." I breathe. This was not as hard as I thought it might be.

But then, I thought of something. Toph had said _every _girl had these…fantasies. So that meant Toph did too? How weird, I didn't think Toph was like that.

"So…is that your fantasy, too?"

She went deathly pale, beet red, and then green in the course of five seconds.

"In a way, I guess." She said, sounding forced and still looking ill.

"Oh?" I'm curious now. "With who? Who's in your fantasy?"

Toph's PoV

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

Zeus.

If awkward was a liquid, I would have drown in it.

This was my chance. To say "Sokka…you're the one in my dream. I think…I think I'm in love with you."

And then, he sweeps me into his arms, and we kiss passionately.

And then we shove Suki off a cliff together…While Sokka and I are holding hands, of course.

He's looking expectant, I'm guessing. I can feel it.

I take a ragged breath.

Sokka's PoV

She draws in a ragged breath, and looks at her hands.

"Um, well…" she says softly. "You are."

Holy mother of boomerangs.


	5. My Sunshine

Author's Note: Well my friends, the day hath arrived

Author's Note: I can't believe it's over. I REFUSE to believe it's over, actually. I mean, there are still unresolved issues. Like, _Zuko's mom_, and THE FACT THAT TOPH DID NOT TELL SOKKA SHE LOVES HIM! Therefore, it's obvious there will be a season 4. …There will be. I just know! Is being dragged off to nut house. It will come! Just believe! BELIEEEEEVE! sedation shot all is quiet

Rant over.

5. My Sunshine

Sokka' PoV

It took a second to hear what she said.

It took another three to let it sink in.

And then it took 5 more seconds to realize what she had _actually_ said.

And then when I finally got it, I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid.

Toph's PoV

Oh. My. Freaking. Panda-Ducks.

I just told Sokka…curse you, tongue!

He's just sitting there, silent, and then—

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" He explodes with laughter.

I freeze. He's laughing. _Laughing_. This is not how I pictured this moment to go at all.

Sokka's PoV

I don't know why, but once I start laughing, I can't stop. It's just too funny. Toph, liking _me? _Ha! See? It's just way too out there.

"Good one, Toph." I choke. "You really had me going there for a second."

Toph's PoV

I don't believe it. He thought I was kidding.

At first, I'm desperately disappointed. And then relieved. I'm safe. He didn't believe me. Nothing happened.

Holy magma…that was a close one.

"Ha, yeah." I start, heroically trying to act as though it was a dead funny joke.

"You're getting pretty good at that…lying thing. It was good acting, too." He says, impressed.

"What can I say? Lying is a marketable skill."

Sokka's PoV

"Yeah. You don't have to answer the fantasy question. I didn't realize how personal it was."

Although, I'd really like to know. Thinking that Toph could like a guy is just weird, you know? He'd probably have to be really tough or really weird to even catch her attention. What a freak he must be!

Of course, I don't mention that.

"What ever." She says, seeming glad to be off the subject.

"Right." I say, hopping up on a boulder to see her on an even level. "Teach me romance."

Toph's PoV

"This is going to be difficult."

He glares, but says nothing. He thinks I mean he'll be a thick-skull of a student, but really, I mean this will be difficult for me. How often do you have to teach the guy you lo…_like _to be romantic with public enemy number one?

"Well, let's get your guitar." I say with a sigh, hoping it sounds bored and not tragic.

"Do you want me to go and get it?"

"No, I'll do it." I slide off my rock, and my feet hit the solid, slightly grassy earth. I feel for a moment, letting the vibrations pulse. Then I pound my foot, and the guitar comes sailing from camp, rock still chipped in it.

"Smart." Sokka nods.

I try not to look pleased.

Sokka's PoV

I don't want to agree with Toph, but this _will _be difficult. I can barely strike three chords. Transitions…well, they barely happen. And I can't _sing_. Romantic is tough work.

"So…I just walk up, and say 'Suki, I just wanted to tell you—'"

"No." Toph interrupts. "If you start off with an intro, you'll mess it up. You just have to sit next to her around the fire, and in front of everybody, sing your song."

"In front of everybody?! You have to be joking."

"No. You have to level the playing field. You embarrassed her by forgetting. Now embarrass yourself."

I bet Toph'll love that. Me, humiliating myself.

"Right." I groan.

"Oh, and right before that, hand her a flower."

"Like these?" I rip a handful of daisies off the ground.

"No. Just one daisy. Hand it to her, and then sing."

This just keeps getting better and better.

"Fine." I grumble.

And together we pluck out a song, one Toph knew from when she was little. It's pretty, well…sweet.

You are my sunshine

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away. _

Toph's PoV

Sokka was no singer, that much was true. But at the same time, I could hardly keep myself from blushing as he sang. The want I felt during that song, like a starving rat looking at cheese he couldn't have, was horrible. I just wanted to hear that song being sang to _me…_and he was going to sing it to Suki.

At least she would like it, and he'd be happy.

No matter what happened to me.

Sokka's PoV

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

I had the guitar part down. I could remember the words to the song, and sing it pretty well…now Toph was just coaching me on how to deliver it all.

"It's ok if you look at your hands on and off during the second and third line, but you have to be staring into her eyes during "You'll never know dear how much I love you" like she's the best thing alive."

"Ok." I say, with a shudder. This was going to be so embarrassing. But Toph was a genius at this, surprisingly, and I had no doubt that it would work.

I ran through it, again and again. Toph kept shouting things like "Sit up straight!" "You call _that _a look of adoration?" "Annunciate!" "Look her in the eye, and look _serious_."

Finally, she ran out of things to yell, and I was getting all her points down. After an hour of non-stop practicing, we decided to put it to the final test.

"Ok, Toph." I say, bracing myself. "I want to bounce this off of you _exactly _how I'm going to do it to Suki. Ok?"

Toph's PoV

…Ok? OK?

This was some sort of dream…or some sort of nightmare. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Oh holy spirits of the Avatar's brother…holy moley.

Sokka was going to sing my favorite romantic song…to me! But for practice…but to me!

My insides were screaming, but as calm as I could, I gave my unwavering (ok, slightly wavering) reply.

"Ok."


	6. So Nice So Smart

5

**Author's Note: Thanks all who are reading and reviewing! Just one question: what's OOC mean? Thanks to anyone who answers that. Oh, and the song So Nice So Smart is pretty good right about here, especially the chorus. Enjoy!**

6. So Nice So Smart

Sokka's PoV

"Ok." I ready myself, shrugging my shoulders trying to relax. In order to help me with this, Toph moved to an old log laying on the ground.

"Ok." I say again. "Here goes nothing."

Toph's PoV

He sits down next to me, and quietly hands me a little daisy. Our fingers brush for the slightest moment, and I feel my breath shudder.

When he starts to strum, I am barely holding myself together. This is my favorite day dream…and it's happening. Whoa.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me hap-py when skies are gray."

He does exactly what I told him to, looking at her—me!—on and off during the first lines. But here comes the best part—my favorite part—of the dream.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."

I can feel him looking into my eyes, staring, searching. I don't turn away. I am silently praying I don't pass out. I'm afraid I might have crushed my flower with my grip so tight, but I'm frozen and I can't make myself loosen up.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

The strumming stops. I wait, my breath held.

Sokka's PoV

"Toph, I love you. I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary." I say, keeping my voice soft and low. Like velvet. I'm so good.

Of course, during the real thing, I'll say Suki, and not Toph. But for here, what the hey?

I lean forward, and too late I forget to leave out the rest of the routine. But oh well. Toph'll know that it's just for practice.

I close the distance, and gently kiss her.

Toph's PoV

Needless to say, I was already in a happy bliss when Sokka told me he loved me. I was flying higher than Aang could ever go as an airbender. It was amazing.

And that was when I felt his lips gently press against my cheek bone, brushing my eyelashes.

And I'm pretty sure my heart stopped.

I know I stopped breathing.

And I know that I was a shade of rainbow-bright red when he pulled away.

"Well?" he asks, sounding excited.

I can barely keep my words straight, my head is twisting in knots.

"It—I—it was good, Sokka."

"You think it'll work?"

"I'd go for it." Oops. Shouldn't have said that.

"Good." He sounds relieved.

For once, I am grateful for his naive blindness.

Sokka's PoV

During the whole thing, I saw Toph as Suki. And I was glad that it worked. If it worked on Toph, it would work on the real Suki. Toph is a lot less soft-hearted than Suki is.

"Thanks Toph." I say, relieved. "Can I just say that I'm so glad we're not lovers? Do you know how awkward this would be?"

"No kidding." She growled.

I grin. Too much soft, lovey-dovey stuff, apparently.

"So, ready to go woo her?" she asks, jumping up.

"Sure. And uh, Toph?"

"What?"

I go and hug her in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're really smart when it comes to this, and it was really nice that you would help me. I know you don't like Suki."

"It's ok." She says gruffly from inside my arms.

"If this works…" I continue, my glee growing, "AH! I will love you forever!"

Toph's PoV

And thanks for ruining that, Sokka.

But I'm glad he's happy. Ever if I feel like I'm slowly suffocating. And he loves me, I know he does. Just not how I want him to.

"Let's go get her." I say, heroically trying to sound excited for this.

"Right." He says, and we start walking back to camp.

"Hey Toph? Was that one of your fantasies?" he asks suddenly.

I almost choke

"Um, well, sorta like that, yeah."

YES! THAT'S WHAT I DREAM OF EVERY DAY YOU IDIOT!

"Oh. Ok." He's smiling stupidly.

"Shut up." I growl, hoping to head off the part where he mocks me.

"Sorry if I ruined it for you." He replies.

You didn't Sokka, don't worry.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Now I'll never be romantic again."

He laughs, and I hit him.

I only do it so I know he's still right there, and all this wasn't just in my head.


End file.
